


Castlevania 2185

by Meloncholor



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: I didn't think this was a real prompt at first, but I wanted to dick around with the Idea.The team breaks into Vlad Inc.





	Castlevania 2185

She flew through a wind-tunnel of flashing lights and blaring music. The shattered glass trickled around her in a glittering rain as she landed on the rooftop in an improvised tuck and roll. Her suit kept the majority of the shining blades at bay, but the landing alone scratched deep scuffs into the grafted biotech material. When she finally settled on the concrete with a gory  _ crunch _ she let out and unsteady breath. Her cheek was pressed into a few stray bits of the window she crashed through, cutting small nicks into her face. Her cloak had haphazardly tossed itself over her head, cutting the light of the busy city below off. 

Sypha’s breath was labored and her head was swimming in agony, and she tried to do a quick check to make sure all her limbs were in the right place, she also made a note that her brain was still working, which was a great bonus. She flexed the cold air from her fingers and grunted in pain as she turned herself over on the layer of shards, wrestling the heavy blue cloak away from her face. In a moment of clarity, she had a passing thought of her teammates, as she readjusted on the concrete and how much they were probably fucking up the mission now that she had to take an emergency exit. “Shit.” She grumbled to herself. Sypha reached to tap the activator on her belt, grunting as it jostled the glass underneath her. There was a albeit cheery jingle of beeps and she brought her wrist closer to her eyes as her metal gauntlet flashed a blue LED across the breadth of her arm. The small screen was just gray static for a moment, flickering in and out of existence on her damaged armor piece. Slowly, but reassuringly the pale visage of her teammate filtered through.

“Sypha!” The image cleared, and she mirrored his toothy smile. “Sweet mother of shit you’re alive!” He was speaking in a hushed voice, and the lack of sound in the background suggested he was still in a secured area of the building. “What happened? The entirety of my father’s security detail rushed to your location!” He almost yelled that last part and switched his head behind him to look for guards. 

“It’s not my fault!” She snapped into the screen, earning a flustered bout of hushing from Alucard. “I was halfway through copying the data onto Trevor’s database and your father’s guards burst in out of nowhere!” She shot up from her lying position, gesturing wildly at the screen covering her arm. 

“They have an alert system to prevent people from doing shit like that! Did you disable it?” He hissed into his own screen.

“Oh, um...no.”

“Jesus Christ Sypha. Trevor and I need to leave. Now. You’ve jeopardize the whole mission!” 

“I didn’t know!” 

He sighed, but his face froze in momentary horror as the faint sound of footsteps could be heard in the background. “You need to find Trevor. Send a rendezvous point to our comm system and we’ll both met you there.” He whispered to her as the footsteps came closer. “Wish me luck.” He smiled at her, and closed the comm link.

She sighed. She was in deep shit when they get back to the Hold. But she quickly opened up another link on her cybernetic gauntlet, and typed in one of their normal meetup areas.

 

-0-

There was a flash of bright blue light, whizzing past Trevor’s head as he sprinted down the hallway followed by the acidic smell of metal sizzling. He barely had enough time to pull out the hilt of his whip and his blaster as he rounded the corner before another volley of light cannon technology shot down his end of the hall, the culprits being three more of the vampire guards. “Can’t you all just let me fucking leave?” His blood was rushing in his ears, he felt like he had been running for hours, and the walking leeches hadn’t made it any easier for him. What the hell had went wrong? He maneuvered around the beams of light, gripping his handle and miming cracking a whip in the air, letting a rope-like stream of fire erupt from his hands as he faced them. He smirked as the whip fully manifested and he cracked it at them, “You’re really going to do this aren’t you?” He laughed, managing to wrap it around one of the creature’s throats, the fire effectively setting them alight in a bright red flame of vampire flesh. He retracted the whip of fire as the creature burned to a crisp. One busily reloaded the cannon as he approached, taking out their smaller weapons to counteract the beast. “Oh shit,” He snapped to himself as he could hear heavy footfalls coming from behind him. Two of the guards caught up with him and pounced forward like two deadly animals, baring their fangs to lunge at this throat. He brandished his small blaster at them, shooting one’s head cleanly between its eyes and the other directly at the base of it’s throat. They both collapsed to the ground in a crumpled mess of body parts and the other, not giving up for a moment shot its blaster at him, gouging out a decent chunk of his lower abdomen. He grunted and doubled over in pain for just a moment, looking up at the deadly creature, whose face was emotionless, but yet still smug with its accomplishment. He stood, “You piece of fucking shit.” and with another definitive crack he slashed the meat of the assaulter's chest wide open, watching with pleasure as it bubbled up from under the skin. He threw himself onto the ground, fizzling out his fire whip as its body reached a breaking point and burst open, washing both the narrow hall and his partner in sizzling black viscera. His friend, unaware of his own impending doom, had not ducked, and the blast wiped his head clean of his shoulders, his light cannon dropping uselessly to the floor and his body folding over to the opposite side.

He heaved out an unsteady laugh as he stood up. Looking across the small area to see the chaos he had wrought. “Shit.” He smiled, but it was quickly wiped away as his adrenaline wore off and the pain in his side shot through his body, nearly doubling him over. His tight brown biotech fatigues were cut completely through. The cybernetic veins pulsing through it flashing a bright red around the deep wound, signaling his gauntlet of the damage. His coat was no worse for wear, and he wasn’t exactly worried much about it, it had always sported its fair share of holes.

There was a beep on his gauntlet communicator, startling him in the now quiet hall. And he held his wrist close to his face as the LED flashed a bright red screen. It showed a map of the city, and on it was a location marked in blue. Two other dots, in a sea-foam green and bright yellow respectively, flashed with two pairs of initials above them  _ SB  _ and  _ AT _ .

Great. At least he knew they were safe. He could feel the biotech around his middle begin to reform and it had effectively stopped the bleeding. He was going to be fine. Trevor pressed the activator in his belt, recalling his weapons back into his pack. The whip and blaster glitched out of existence. He sighed again, and starting running, eager to meet his teammates again.

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this is after a really long dry spell. I also have been super busy with classes so here is a bit of a treat.


End file.
